


discoveries

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Claiming Bites, F/M, First Time, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, alpha!kasius, mildly dubious consent on basis of the trope, omega!sinara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: No one thought to supply suppressors to the Lighthouse, it seems, and Sinara is in for quite the surprise.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> for the square 'accidental arousal'

"Are you alright?"Kasius asks, concern clear in his voice and even clearer in his eyes.

Sinara wants to wave him off in spite of very clearly not being alright, even though she isn't sure what is wrong. She's probably coming down with something with how feverish she feels. She doesn't manage to dismiss him and his worries before he reaches out and strokes her cheek, and she positively whimpers.

They stare at each other, Sinara even more confused than Kasius, and she finds herself leaning into the simple touch.

Kasius frowns, searching her face for an explanation. When she does not offer one, he prompts,"Sinara?"

“I think I need some sleep,”she says.

She needs something, anyway, but she can’t say what. She just needs.

Sleep might bring her back to normal. It’s probably just exile disrupting her routine and maybe some bug picked up from the Terran vermin. Something her immune system hasn’t encountered yet giving her a spot of trouble.

“I’ll be fine in the morning,”she adds, for both her own and Kasius’ benefit, and convincing neither.

She is, in fact, not fine in the morning.

Instead she’s somehow worse, feeling flushed and fidgety and uncomfortable in her own skin; she relaxes a little when Kasius steps into her personal space to ask how she is and place his hand on her lower back.

She ought to be put off by him treating her like she’s fragile but she doesn’t object to him accompanying her to training, doesn’t even object when he insists on partnering with her for the exercises. It won’t be much of an exercise if she has to make sure not to injure him the whole time.

Except she is so beside herself, so woozy and distracted, that he manages to slam her down and pin her to the ground, her arms above her head, their legs almost tangled, his eyes fixed on her face too intensely as his tongue flicks out to wet his lips.

Her hips jerk to bring herself closer to him and it’s then that she recognises the familiar thrum of arousal. It’s so intense and distorted she didn’t even consider it was that sort of want setting her very being alight.

With Kasius on top of her, it is much harder to ignore. She scrambles out from under him, her heart beating a frantic rhythm. He gets up, too, and cocks his head to the side, giving her a strange look.

Sinara mumbles some apology and flees the room. She does not stop until she’s in her chambers, not even when she sees a fellow soldier who stops dead in her tracks at the sight of her, who stares right at her and sniffs, eyes clouding over.

Sinara showers, ice cold. It only does her some good, and only as long as she remains under the spray of water.

Her breasts are heavy and aching, her nipples taut, her pussy wet and needing to be filled.

She knows, deep down, that neither her fingers nor any toys will do her any good. She’s about to try anyway when Kasius barges into her room.

His eyes darken at the sight of her wrapped only in a towel and it costs Sinara all her willpower not to drop the piece of fabric. It would get him to pin her down again, by the way he’s looking at her, and she would not move away from him this time.

“I checked the medical records,”Kasius says. He looks her in the face as he speaks, not at the way the towel just barely keeps her decent.“We’re not getting any suppressors, apparently.”

“We?”she repeats. She knows soldiers are kept on them at all times. She didn't think it was common practice in the capital.

“Father made sure to keep me on them,”Kasius says.“He didn’t want his son revealed as an omega.”

“But you’re not,”Sinara says. She can smell it on him. She knows he can make her better, make her feel so good.

“Apparently not.” Kasius shrugs, trying and failing to seem casual.“But you are, aren’t you?”

She shrugs, too.“Apparently. I’ve been on suppressors since I joined the army.”

Since before she was old enough to present one way or the other. Soldiers going into a fucking frenzy aren’t exactly what the Imperial Forces desire.

It doesn’t matter on this meaningless rock, apparently.

She steps closer and Kasius inhales deeply, his eyes fluttering shut. She brushes her hand against his cock through his trousers; he’s already half hard.

“Sinara,”he cautions and grabs her wrist.

She whines, the slight touch lighting every cell of her body on fire. She squeezes her legs together; her arousal is smearing her thighs.“Will you fuck me?”

She hardly recognises her own voice, so desperate, so pleading.

He tugs her closer by his hold on her wrist, brings his face close, inhaling her scent and letting out a low groan that makes her nipples tighten almost painfully.

“Not like this,”Kasius says. It sounds like he barely manages to force the words out.“You don’t want me.”

“Of course I want you.” She drops the towel and presses up against him.“You can smell how much I want you, can’t you?”

His hands skim up her sides, thumbs only just brushing against her breasts. He shakes his head vigorously.“It’s just because the suppressors are wearing off. You’re not in control of yourself right now. You don’t actually want me.”

“I do,”she says. It comes out shamefully petulant.

She sinks two fingers into her pussy and brings them out glistening with her arousal, raising her hand between her own face and Kasius’.“I want you really bad.”

His pupils are blown so wide his eyes appear almost completely black. He sucks her fingers into his mouth and licks them clean. Sinara’s knees very nearly buckle.

“It’s just hormones,”he insists once he’s released her fingers.“You’re not used to being off the suppressors.”

Either his suppressors have yet to wear off completely or he’s the most restraint alpha to ever live. It would be impressive if it weren’t so annoying.

She cups his hard cock, strokes him through his trousers.“Is that just because you’re off the suppressors? You don’t actually want me?”

“I always want you,”he says, as if she hasn’t thought of riding his cock long before she ever was confronted with her hormones going haywire.

“And I want you,”she says simply and fumbles his belt open.

He closes his eyes, teeth digging into his lower lip for a moment.“You just want to be fucked.”

“I need to be fucked,”she admits. It’s impossible to deny with the scent of her need so heavy in the air.“But I want to be fucked by you.”

His hands are on her hips, unable to decide if he wants to pull her closer or push her away. His voice is breathless with effort when he says,“Sinara-”

“I want you, Kasius.” She strokes his cock, her pussy throbbing in anticipation. How he let himself be convinced he could be anything but an alpha with a cock like that is beyond her. She drops her forehead against his shoulder, lightheaded with want.“I want you to fuck me but I really need to be fucked so if you won’t do it I’ll have to find someone else. Maybe Rhi or Hek-Sel or -”

Her rambling dies with a squeal as he lifts her off the ground; he’s across the room in a few strides and throws her onto the bed with enough force she actually bounces before crashing back into the pillows with him looming over her.

“Mine,”he growls, breath hot against her ear.

And then he’s finally in her, pounding into her pussy hard and fast and deep, and stretching her so, so perfectly.

She’s more sobbing than moaning, so relieved to have him fucking her she doesn’t register he’s talking until he grasps her chin and makes her focus, cock still slamming into her at a punishing pace.

“Say you’re mine,”he says.

Her pussy clenches around his cock at the demand; it’s almost too much, just too good. He harshly pinches her nipple when she doesn’t respond fast enough.“Say it. Say you’re mine, Sinara.”

“I’m yours,”she manages, and she knows without a doubt it’s true. She’s his, as undeniably as she needs to breathe.“All yours. Only yours.”

“All mine,”he croons, and that sends her over the edge. He lifts her legs onto his shoulders, drawing out her orgasm with even deeper thrusts, reducing her to a babbling mess as she barely can tell where one orgasm ends and the next starts, his hot come spilling inside of her.

She whimpers as he pulls out of her, the “More?” barely on her lips when he’s already flipped her over and is slamming back into her pussy.

The changed angle has his cock hitting new spots inside of her that have her seeing stars; one arm is wrapped around her waist to keep her from slumping over, his free hand is at her tits, kneading and teasing them in turn, pulling and pinching her nipples. He nips at the back of her neck and calls her his over and over, and she answers in kind, telling him she’s his, his, his, saying it like a mantra as she comes on his perfect cock again and again.

By the time he spills his seed in her again, she’s less frantic, the desperate need down to a simmer that’s closer to her usual, normal arousal.

That does not stop her from wrapping her legs around him when he rolls her onto her back again, pulling him close against her, and asking,“More?”

He smiles at her as his cock slides back into her; he smoothes her hair, stuck to her skin with sweat, out of her face tenderly.

“You’re so beautiful,”he says, so sincerely she almost forgets she must look an absolute mess, but before she can even think to point that out, he’s kissing her, slow and sweet, even as he fucks her almost as hard as before.

She wraps her arms around his neck and drags him even closer, rocking her hips to meet his thrusts, her moans lost in their kisses.

He brings his thumb to her clit and she drops her head back, exposing her throat to him.

“Bite me,”she says, and it’s clear she means, _Claim me._

She’s his, anyway, she may as well bear the mark to prove it.

His eyes are wide, somewhere between lust and wonder, and something much more vulnerable.“Are you sure?”

She tangles her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck in response, urging him towards her throat, and she comes with a keening sound as his teeth break the skin. There’s a slight taste of blood on his tongue when he kisses her again.

He’s thrusting into her lazily, cupping her cheek, looking at her with such adoration she almost feels feverish all over again.

“Say I’m yours,”Kasius says. It sounds a little desperate. Like he’s not sure if she’ll deny him.

Sinara doesn’t even consider denying him.

“You’re mine,”she says, and that is beyond any doubt, too.“You are mine, as I am yours.”

And if that is dangerously close to the traditional wedding vows, well, so be it. He’s marked her already. It can easily go both ways.

By the soft, choked sound that escapes him, her choice of words hasn’t gone unnoticed. But he’s smiling so, so brightly, and that is all the reassurance she needs.

That, and him gathering her into his arms and peppering kisses all over her face, neck, and shoulders once they’re well and truly sated, his fingers brushing through her hair.

“That wasn’t how I imagined this,”he says with a little chuckle.

Sinara can only agree with that assessment. Had she been told they’d be going off the suppressors, she wouldn’t have bet even three units on this being the outcome - though she can’t say she isn’t thrilled with how things turned out.

She hums vaguely instead of saying any of that and nuzzles against him.“You’ll have to show me what you imagined some time.” She presses a kiss to the spot just under his jaw.“For now I want to sleep, though.”

“Of course.” Kasius kisses her forehead.“We have all the time in the world, my love.”


End file.
